Awkward Moment
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Aomine and Kise have not seen each other since their game against one another in July. Now it's winter and the meet up with each other. Hoe do the react when they meet up?


It was the last game of the winter preliminaries. Each team were buzzing to face their opponents to show their worth. They all had one goal which was to become the best in Japan. It today was their last chance before it was too late.

The stadium was buzzing with many basketball players and supporters for a specific school. Some teams were just checking out the competition. They needed to find out their weaknesses before the tournament. A few members of Kaijou were supporting and checking out Seirin as they were playing against Kirisaki Daīchi High. They knew all about the past and hoped that nothing serious would happen to Seirin.

The main players of Tōō sat and prayed for Seirin to win as they wanted to play against them again and their new strengths. In the eyes of Shoichi they were now a formidable opponent. As usual Aomine looked bored as he sat beside Momoi. He wasn't getting to play today. His team forcefully tricked him and dragged him to the arena. Momoi tried to cheer him up but it was futile. He was completely bored even when the game was in play.

He looked through the crowd noticing one specific blond person. He hadn't seen them since the summer. They didn't text each other any more but each other's number was still one the other persons phone. He pulled out his dark blue phone and went to texted the person but deleted it. He wasn't sure if they were still friends. Momoi tried to look at who he was texting but he placed a large hand on her face and gently shoved her away. She was far to nosy for his liking.

"Aomine-kun, you should be watching the game," she complained to him for the umpteenth time today. She always had something to complain about to him. He was walking to slowly, he ate to loudly, he had no manners, no appreciation for woman as he stared at a females breast.

"I am. I was checking my phone," he lied, "Now you are not watching the game if you know that I'm looking at my phone," she puffed her cheeks and went back to staring a Kuroko.

Aomine looked across to see that his blond friend was occupied with the game. He knew that they cared for Kuroko. He had heard about the incident where they accidentally punched Kuroko in the fade, making him faint but they made sure that Kuroko was okay.

Kise stared in shock as they watched Hanamiya rattle up Kuroko. He knew from experience that Kuroko would always speak his mind even if his opponent was much more built than he was. Kuroko was brave enough to take on Murasakibara as Akashi would ban sweets and goods if Murasakibara touched Kuroko.

As it reached half time Aomine decided to head to the toilet. He walked in and met up with Hanamiya. He wasn't scared as he could easily take him on if worst came to worst. He knew that Hanamiya was manipulative but he didn't look at all strong. Aomine had special training from his dad about self defence.

"Watch your back, you made Tetsu angry," he said as Hanamiya walked out the bathroom. He saw in the mirror that he had waved him off. He didn't head his warning. Aomine washed his hands and splashed his face with water. He had been rudely woken up from his nap to head here. He wanted to look interested in his friend who was playing with the most dangerous and ruthless team ever.

"Aominecchi?" Aomine looked in the mirror to see that Kise was stood frozen at the door.

"Kise?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged here by force, you?" Kise headed to the sinks and began to wash his hands.

"I usually watch Kuroko playing," the two male just washed their hands in silence. They gave each other sideways glances at each other. When they saw the other one glance over they headed back to washing their hands.

"Answer the damn messages! The buzzing is frustrating!" Aomine broke the silence by growling at the constant buzzing phone. Kise quickly dried his hands and looked at his phone.

"It from the fans, I can't answer it. More texts will come through as they give my phone number to their friends if I text them back," Aomine snatched his phone and pressed a few buttons and tossed it back.

"I blocked their numbers. This is the first step for them to becoming a stalker," Kise smiled as his old friend was still looking out for him. Though Aomine crushed Kaijou back in the summer, Aomine still looked after him.

"Are we still friends? We haven't spoken since July," Aomine smiled and dried his hands and face.

"Yeah. Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?

The two members of the generation of miracles walked around with each other catching up on the good all days. They got quite a few stares as they were infamous in the world of basketball. Kise was better known for his occupation and many girls swooned over him, making Aomine pissed off.

After the 10 minutes they both parted ways to sit in their seats. The members of Tōō didn't mind that they Aomine had been gone for some time. Kaijou on the other hand were slightly worried about their ace.

"Where were you Aomine-kun? You missed Tetsu-kun wipe sweat from his forehead," Aomine just rolled his eyes while Shoichi turned round in slight worry. "Seriously, where were you?"

"I was talking to Kise if you must know," she smiled and dropped the subject. He went back to watching in boredom. He felt a buzz in his pocket. He sneaked a peek at his phone.

'Wait for me after the game at the front door,' Aomine took his phone and texted him back.

'Sure, I'll wait.'

As soon as the game finished Aomine was the first one out of his seat and out the door. He informed Momoi that he couldn't walk back with her as he had other arrangements.

He stood at the front door with his hands tucked in his jacket pocket. He watched as the building emptied quickly. When he saw his blond friend he waved at him. A soft smile spread across his lips. Kise ran up to him with excitement.

"Sorry, I took so long, fans," Aomine tutted and began to walk. Kise walked slightly quicker to catch up to him. Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to him so they were walking side by side.

"You should really have a bodyguard, your fans are annoying," Kise walked quicker and stopped in front of him. Aomine just tried to avoid him and kept walking.

"You jealous?"

"Concerned for your safety, that's all." The two walked side by side laughing at moments in the school.

They ended up walking to the park where the ate their burgers. Aomine had about 10 and surprising so did Kise. He ate them with no problem. He had had to stay fit and he was absolutely hungry.

"I didn't know you could eat. Usually it was about 2 burgers in middle school," Kise tossed his rubbish in the bin in the style of Midorima.

"As soon as I joined Kaijou and work piled up, my apatite grew," the two males saw a basketball court and smirked. Aomine loved streetball since he played it when he was younger. He grabbed Kise's wrist and dragged him to the court. Their was a spare ball on the ground. Aomine helped Kise with his streetball. They weren't going to be playing against each other so it didn't really matter. Kise was exhausted as Aomine was a strict teacher.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this Aokise story. They are my OTP of Kuroko no basket. I do plan on writing more for this couple. **


End file.
